Kames Drabbles
by CharWright5
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Kendall and James based on the 30 Day Drabble Challenge on Tumblr. Rated K-M.
1. Beginning

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so on Tumblr, they had this 30 Day Drabble Challenge thing where you had to write a drabble a day based on a certain word for that assigned day. I've already written all of them, but I'm gonna be posting one a day on here. That being said, I somewhat rebelled, because there's no way I'm writing _just _100 words a day for 30 days. I can't do it. These aren't all that super long (otherwise they'd be oneshots and not drabbles), but they're cute little slices of life._

_They're all Kames related (Kendall and James from Big Time Rush), but each drabble has nothing to do with each other. They're all separate relationships from separate worlds, so to speak._

_Anyway, enjoy the drabbles!_

_Rated K+._

* * *

Beginnings were always scary. It was the fear of the unknown, the uncertainty of everything that was to come. Anything could go wrong, could go bad, could cause your entire world to come crashing down all around you.

It was that fear that kept Kendall from trying anything new or different. For him, beginnings were always bad, were always the start of a dark time in his life. Beginning school meant he was away from his mommy. Beginning life without his dad meant his family was always sad. Beginning high school meant he was picked on and shoved into lockers.

So, yeah, Kendall hated the start of anything new. He was a creature of habit, not a fan of change, preferring the steadiness of his life. He grew up in the same house, had the same best friends, played the same sport.

But when James kissed him, when James confessed that he had feelings for the blond that went beyond just friendship, when James asked Kendall to go into a relationship with him and be his boyfriend, the younger male changed his mind. With the brunet by his side, he decided that beginnings weren't as scary as he previously thought they were. Beginnings could be exciting, could be fun, and could lead to a life far better than the one he already had.


	2. Accusation

_**A/N: **Rated T for some language._

* * *

Kendall and James were in a staring contest, neither of them saying a word, neither of them moving. It was hard to know exactly what to say after Kendall had spat out what he had.

The blond was pissed, having caught the brunet once again rubbing tanning oil on that curly haired bimbo by the Palm Woods pool, that same skank who had shamelessly flirted with the pretty boy on several occasions, prompting Kendall to walk over and let her know James was taken. And after a conversation about how uncomfortable it made Kendall feel, with James reassuring him countless times that nothing was happening there, they had made a pact of sorts that the brunet would stay away from her and the blond would relax and trust his boyfriend more.

But instead, James was caught slathering her in grease, causing Kendall to storm back to apartment 2J, James on his tail, a huge yelling match breaking out. Until Kendall had said what he had.

And now, the twosome stood there, the accusation hanging thick in the air, like the heavy smog that covered downtown LA.

"You don't actually mean that," James stated, voice low. The hurt was all over his face, hazel eyes pained, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. "You don't actually think I'd cheat on you. Right?"

The uncertainty in the brunet's voice caused a huge wave of guilt and regret to wash over him. He didn't actually mean it, didn't actually think that, but it was too late. The words were out there, and for him to turn around and say "No, Jamie, I don't think that. I'm just hurt you disrespected me by going against my wishes like that" would be weak, would be him giving in. And Kendall Knight doesn't give in to anyone, no matter who it is.

Besides, if anyone had a right to be hurt in this situation, it was Kendall. He was the one who was betrayed here. He was the one who had to watch the man he loved rubbing his hands all over the body of some other woman. And while Kendall was gay and didn't find any female attractive in the slightest, it wasn't exactly a secret that James was bisexual, joking that he wasn't that picky and that love was love, no matter the gender. So yeah, it was fully possible for him to hook up with a girl.

Not that Kendall thought he'd actually do that. But considering how hurt he felt at his boyfriend doing something he specifically asked him not to do, no matter the reasoning behind it, he was allowed a few minutes of yelling in anger and maybe saying some shit he didn't mean. He'd just take it back later when both of them had cooled off. It wasn't like this was their first fight. They both knew the drill. They'd yell, they'd scream, they'd insult, they'd storm off into separate rooms and not come out 'til hours later where they'd both apologize profusely before making up and acting like nothing had happened. Things would go back to exactly the way they were before, if not better, both having learned from the experience.

But after those long moments where Kendall mentally deliberated everything, it seemed as though James had taken the blond's silence for an answer. He nodded, chewing his bottom lip, tears filling those hazel eyes Kendall loved so much. "Right," he said quietly, unable to make eye contact. "I guess I know how you really see me now. Apparently I'm just some male slut who'll hook up with anything, regardless of being in a serious relationship."

"James-"

"Forget it," the brunet interrupted, holding a shaking hand up. "I'm done, Kendall. I can't do this anymore with you." With that, he turned and headed down the hallway to their shared room.

Kendall stood there in the dining area, stunned, unable to move. James' calm demeanor was scarier and more frightening than when he was yelling and raging. But that wasn't what kept him glued to that spot. James had actually dumped him, had actually left him. They were over.

It was the first time the blond fully realized exactly how much weight words carried.


	3. Restless

_**A/N: **Rated K+_

* * *

Kendall was bored. Snuggled up against his boyfriend, feeling his muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders, his own head on the slightly larger male's chest, he should've been happy, should've been content. And he had been. But one could only take so many hours of Style Network before one got bored and restless, longing to do something, anything, other than watch yet another episode of "How Do I Look?" and hear subtle jabs about plaid flannel shirts.

Which there was absolutely nothing wrong with.

He shuffled down, head buried further in the crook of James' arm, slinging his leg over the other male's muscular thighs. He sat up straight again, leg folded so his ankle was on his knee, foot bouncing up and down. Then he laid down, head on his boyfriend's lap, body spread along the couch.

A sigh left James' lips as his hazel eyes drifted down, meeting green ones. "Comfy yet? 'Cause I can't hear the TV over you fidgeting all the damn time."

Kendall rolled his eyes. His shuffling hadn't been that loud. Once again, the brunet was overexaggerating like the drama queen he was. "I'm fine."

"Right." James rolled his eyes in reply, small smirk turning up the corner of his lips. Lifting his head, he turned his focus back on the TV, making a disgusted snort at something someone said on the screen. Like Kendall gave a shit.

James' arm was still slung over the back of the couch from when it had been around Kendall, hand dangling down. The blond took hold of his fingers, playing with them, comparing their skin tones, the length and thickness of each digit. His boredom was clearly still there, evident in the sigh he let out.

A harsher one came from the male he was using as a pillow, before he heard the sounds of the remote being picked up, the chatter from the TV suddenly ending. He turned his head to the right to see the screen was now black, "How Do I Look?" mercifully switched off. He then turned and looked up at his boyfriend, confusion on his face.

"Thought you were watching that," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly do that when Squirmy Magee down here won't sit still and keeps moving," the elder male stated as he looked down at the younger, eyebrow raised, lips twisted.

Kendall smiled up innocently. "No idea what you're talking about."

"You're lucky you're so cute," James stated, his fingers now tangling with his boyfriend's. "But now that I'm not watching TV, you're gonna hafta keep me entertained."

Smirks were on both their faces as Kendall sat up, turning to face the slightly taller male. "I think I can do that," he stated, a naughty tone to his voice as he crawled onto his boyfriend's lap.


	4. Snowflake

_**A/N:**__ Rated T for guy on guy kissing. It's another long one, but I swear they go back to being short actual drabbles after this._

* * *

Minnesota winters were pretty predictable. You could bet money on the fact that come November, there would be snow. You wanted a white Christmas, you come to Minnesota. You wanted to make an entire family of snowmen, plus some snow leftover to cover your yard, you come to Minnesota. You wanted to go sledding on the weekends, you come to Minnesota.

Kendall loved it, loved the chill in the air, loved the icicles hanging from all the roofs, loved the frozen ponds he and his friends played hockey on. But mostly, he loved how everyone around him seemed to turn into a giant kid, especially his boyfriend, James.

James was forever worried about his appearance, constantly fretting over his hair, his face, his tan. He was more concerned over his looks than most girls Kendall knew. But as soon as those snowflakes started falling, James turned into a six-foot-one little boy, bouncing around, wanting to go out and play in it. He didn't care about his beanie fucking up his hair. He didn't care about how red his cheeks were, how his nose was dry and cracked from blowing it so much thanks to the cold air. He didn't care about how uncool he looked going down a giant hill in a sled, screaming like a girl, Kendall's little sister Katie sometimes joining in. James just wanted to have fun.

And at that moment, as the taller male bent down and gathered up some snow in his gloved hands, huge smile on his face, Kendall knew he was definitely doing just that. The laugh the brunet let out as the snowball hit the blond squarely in the face further added to that image.

Kendall glared at the elder male, his game face on, the one he used to intimidate players of opposing hockey teams. "Oh, it's on, Diamond!" he yelled out before bending down to create a snowball of his own.

"Bring it, Knight!" the brunet replied, making more snowballs to fight back.

An all out war broke out between the two males, James having the upper hand, seeming to be pelting Kendall more than actually getting pelted. And if there was one thing the blond hated most in the world, it was losing.

So without warning, he dropped the snow he was forming into a ball and rushed his boyfriend. His arms wrapped around the slightly taller male, shoulders in the middle of his torso as Kendall tackled him down onto the ground, the foot of snow softening the blow.

James let out an "oomf", the wind knocked out of him, as Kendall lay on top of him, pinning him down. The blond just laughed, knocking his boyfriend's beanie off his head before grabbing a handful of snow and smashing it into the elder's shaggy brown hair.

"Dude!" James practically yelled, trying to push Kendall's arms away, the two fighting for control. It didn't last long, the two of them laughing too hard to keep it up.

Eventually, Kendall dropped his hands, using his forearms to prop himself up, body still resting on top of his boyfriend's. He looked down, seeing those rosy cheeks he loved so much, seeing his reddened nose, his slightly chapped lips, the snowflakes on those impossibly long lashes. He knew his boyfriend was beautiful, it was just a fact of life, but it was a fact that he had accepted and just shoved to the back of his mind, completely forgotten about, like whatever he learned in elementary and middle school. But as he laid there, looking down at the other male, he was reminded of how truly gorgeous his boyfriend was, both inside and out, and how the elder boy still managed to take his breath away.

"I love you," he stated, glove covered thumb rubbing his boyfriend's red cheek.

A huge smile broke out on James' face, hazel eyes sparkling. "I love you, too."

It was second nature for Kendall to lean down and press his lips to the other guy's, James' immediately kissing back as more snow gently fell from the sky.


	5. Haze

_**A/N:** I know these have all been Kendall-centric so far, but I swear there are James-centric ones, starting with number 6. At the end of this, there are 15 Kendall-centric and 15 James-centric. This one's rated T for guy on guy kissing._

* * *

Kendall's mind was in a haze, as it often was when his lips were pressed against his boyfriend's. It was like James knew exactly what to do, how to move, when to do each miniscule li'l thing in order to turn the blond's brain into complete and total mush.

And this time was no different. With his body pressed into the couch, James on top of him, their lips moving together in perfect synchronicity, Kendall felt as if his brain had shut down. At least the part that actually processed thoughts. It was like he was just in a haze of feelings, both physical and emotion. He felt the other male's hand slide under his shirt, fingers ghosting along his skin as the fingertips trailed up his abdomen. He felt his boyfriend's soft lips against his, working his own apart, the tip of his tongue barely dipping in and teasing. He felt every synapse in his brain spark and burst, his body heating up, his hips rising to generate some friction.

He wasn't thinking about where he was, what was going on, if it was appropriate or not for him to make out with a guy with whom he was having a secret relationship with on the couch in his mom's living room, where anyone could walk in and catch them. All he was thinking was how good it felt to have James' muscular frame against his lean one, his soft hair in his fingertips, his tongue battling his own. All he was thinking was how he didn't wanna think at all.


	6. Flame

_**A/N:** Rated T for guy on guy kissing._

* * *

James remembered hearing all about the California wildfires, how they started out so small and insignificant, just a tiny spark from a firework that hit a pile of leaves, how that pile set on fire, how the flames grew until they took over a whole tree, then another and another, until acres upon acres of forest was set aflame. He remembered hearing all about the chain reaction of it, remembered seeming shocked and in disbelief that something so tiny, something that was almost a non-factor, became this huge destructive thing.

But then something happened to make him understand it. Kendall kissed him.

Sure it was just an innocent peck on the lips, a barely there graze, but it was enough to set James' entire body aflame. His mind was the first thing ravaged by this fire, by the spark that had passed between the two males. He found himself constantly thinking about it, about what it could've meant, about whether Kendall felt it, about why he did it in the first place.

Then, during their first proper kiss, when Kendall's tongue first touched James', the tip of which barely grazed his own, the brunet knew what it was to fully be set on fire. Flames licked every inch of his body, amplified by the blond's touch. And as his tongue fought for dominance and lost, he decided he wouldn't mind being burnt to a crisp if it meant he could keep feeling this way.


	7. Formal

_**A/N:** Rated K+_

* * *

There was just something about a man in a suit. James had heard that expression his entire life, and while he agreed, he never fully understood it. Yeah, he appreciated seeing Brad Pitt or Chris Hemsworth or whatever other hot male celeb in their tuxes at various award shows, but it didn't really affect him all that much. Until he saw Kendall in one.

See, Kendall wasn't one for dressing up. He practically lived in old jeans and plaid flannel shirts, something that both annoyed and comforted James. The fashionable side of him wanted to change his boyfriend's wardrobe and constantly reminded the blond that flannel was only acceptable if you were a lumberjack—which neither of them were. But at the same time, the familiar style of the younger male reminded James of their home back in Minnesota, which was why he didn't fully mind when he lost those arguments over what Kendall was wearing that day.

But now they were off to an award show, a really fancy one that required them to get more formal than Kendall's idea of being dressed up, nothing more than non-ripped jeans, a nice tee, and a blazer of some form. No, they had to go all out, nice slacks, crisp dress shirt, a tie, and suit jacket. James loved it, loved getting dolled up, loved trying on the various suits and tuxes, all the while Kendall pouted, green eyes narrowed at the tailor as the old man took his measurements.

And it was all worth it when the blond stepped out of the dressing room in his formal wear. For the first time in his life, James could honestly say he'd had his breath taken away, feeling completely speechless as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

Kendall simply smirked, green eyes sparkling, dimples showing as he told the tailor "I think I'll take this one."


	8. Companion

_**A/N:** My internet is being really freaking stupid here the past couple weeks, so there's a good chance that I won't be having it for a few days. Posting this while I have a chance. But don't be surprised if I miss a day or so with the updates on this. Just a preemptive warning about it._

_Rated K+._

* * *

If anyone asked James to describe his relationship with Kendall, he knew he'd have to lie and say they were friends. Not that they actually weren't pals or anything, because they were. They'd been best buddies pretty much since preschool, when the twosome learned what that word meant.

But James wanted them to be more than just companions, more than best friends, more than pals who were so close they could finish each other's sentences or know what the other was thinking without either needing to speak. He'd been in love with Kendall since he ever knew what love was, maybe even before then. But he knew there was no way he could ever tell anyone this, could ever say that the blond was the love of his life, his soulmate, the One that he wanted to spend the rest of his life—and even after that—with. Because they were in a band together, they were in the public eye, they were well known in the entertainment industry, they were, for all intents and purposes, two straight guys that teenage girls lusted after and spent money on.

So until the day he could come out and not worry about any repercussions from the label, from the public, even from his groupmates themselves, he had to remain silent. He and Kendall had to be nothing more than just close companions.


	9. Move

_**A/N:**__ Internet was down all day yesterday (GRRRR!) so this is yesterday's drabble and I'm bummed I couldn't post it, because this is one of my faves. Today's drabble will also be posted in a few moments. Rated M for implied sex._

* * *

James wasn't a fan of the word "move". It always seemed to come with a negative meaning. Going to a new house. You're in the way. That's not in the right place. You can't dance.

But when he heard it from his boyfriend's lips, barely a whisper as he breathed out that one syllable, he changed his mind. "Move" meant that he was ready, that the pain of being penetrated had subsided, that the main part of making love could happen.

His dick was already fully sheathed inside the blond male and he'd been holding still to allow Kendall to adjust, to get used to the feeling of being stretched, of being filled. And it had been killing him not to move his hips, to not automatically start thrusting in and out, to start pumping himself in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole. But it wasn't about him, it was about Kendall, about making him feel good and enjoy it as much as he was. So he remained unmoving, kissing the slightly smaller male's neck, face, chest, anything he could reach. He whispered praising words of how beautiful he was, how much James loved him, how he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Then Kendall finally breathed out that one glorious syllable that allowed everything to finally happen. _Move_.

And James did, slowly pulling out, acutely aware of every little flinch, every little gasp, the blond made and did. And when he plunged back in, the sound Kendall made wasn't one of pain, but of pleasure. In that moment, James knew that moving wasn't always a bad thing.


	10. Silver

_**A/N:**__ Rated T for slight language and references to sex._

* * *

Silver cars were taunting Kendall. Okay, that wasn't entirely true and was clearly an exaggeration on his part, but it's how it felt.

He went from barely seeing any, to always seeing at least one everywhere he went. He was constantly helping little old ladies take their groceries to their silver sedans, constantly seeing silver minivans in the parking lot of the grocery store where he worked, constantly seeing silver SUVs at his school parking lot. And while he knew he shouldn't let a certain color of car get to him so much, he couldn't help it, couldn't stop the tightness in his chest or the lump that formed in his throat.

But the worst was when he saw that damn silver Porsche pulling into the school lot, hear the engine rumble as it drove down his street. Yes, it was just a car, but to Kendall it was more than that. It was the memories attached to the convertible that affected him so much. His first kiss. His first time saying "I love you". His first time having sex.

His first time getting his heartbroken.

And while he understood James' reasoning for leaving him, understood that the brunet couldn't come out just yet, that his mom would kick him out and his dad kick his ass, understood that the longer they were together, the harder it was to keep them a secret, it didn't mean Kendall liked it.

So now, like Pavlov's dogs, every time he saw a silver car of any make or model, he was instantly reminded of the numerous times his heart was so full he thought it would burst, and the one time when it did just that.


	11. Prepared

_**A/N:** Rated T for references to sex._

* * *

As a kid, James was a Boy Scout. It just seemed like a fun thing to do, a way to make friends as well as an excuse to not go to his house and hear his parents yelling and arguing. He gave it up for pee-wee hockey, but the lessons still stayed with him, the main one of course being "Be Prepared."

Sure, sometimes he wasn't all that ready for things, like tests at school or how to deal with Kendall's sudden confession that he was in love with the brunet, but he still managed to handle those situations. Mainly by flunking said exams and finally telling the other male he loved him, too. After he got passed the initial shock.

But that night was different. That night he went through painstaking—and embarrassing—lengths to make sure he was fully prepared for what was gonna happen. His first trip to the Yankee Candle Company, his first trip to a florist asking for rose petals, and his first time buying lube and condoms. And while the florist was a little too nosy asking who the special lady was, and the cashier at the pharmacy was a total creeper with the way he smiled at the teenager, James knew it would all be worth it. It was gonna be his first time having sex, and it would be with the man he loved more than life itself. His Kendall. And he would be damned if he didn't have everything necessary to make it the greatest night of both their lives.


	12. Knowledge

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I know I said that these drabbles are all unrelated but this one and number 13 are. When I wrote this one, then saw the next day's word, they just fit together really well. So days 12 & 13 are the only ones that go together._

_Rated M for guy on guy kissing and language._

* * *

James wasn't a smart guy. He knew this, he accepted it. Logan was the smart one of their group, always had been and always will be, and James had no issues with this. He was quite content in his role as the pretty one in their quartet and never really wanted to change that.

Plus it wasn't like he was completely stupid. He knew a lotta shit. And yeah, okay, maybe his knowledge was confined to the latest fashion, how to keep his hair shiny and his skin soft, beauty tips that put him in the category of "metrosexual", but still. Those were things he knew, things he could educate other people on.

But when he learned that Kendall was gaining feelings towards him that were beyond friendship, he knew exactly what to do with that knowledge. He didn't hesitate, going right up to the blond and flat out asking if it was true.

Then Kendall was the clueless one, stuttering and stammering his way through a response that was halfway a denial and halfway the truth. Which was where James used his knowledge from his other area of expertise: love. He just grabbed the other male's face and planted one right on his lips.


	13. Denial

_**A/N:**__ Reminder that this one is connected to day 12. These 2 are the only ones who are related._

_Rated M for guy on guy kissing and language._

* * *

Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt. Kendall knew this, just like he knew he was swimming in it.

James had walked right up and flat out asked if Kendall was crushing on him. And his automatic reaction had been to lie, to deny everything. He probably would've been more believable had he not stuttered and stammered throughout the whole thing, his face bright red, claiming he had no idea what the brunet was talking about.

James had just smiled widely, his ego clearly flattered, which made Kendall stand firm in his denial. He didn't wanna be in love with the pretty boy. He didn't wanna add to his already huge head and belief that everyone wanted to fuck him, both male and female. And he certainly didn't wanna be picked on, be turned away, or lose his best friend.

But James had surprised him. Along with that smirk and that little laugh he let out that caused butterflies in Kendall's stomach, he said and did something that the blond hadn't been expecting. Looking him square in the eye, the brunet stated "you're so cute when you blush" before cupping the blond's face in his soft palms and kissing him.

When they parted, Kendall stood there dazed and confused, no clue what had happened, what it meant. James continued holding his head in his hands, eyes locked once again. "I like you as more than a friend, too, Kendall."

The smile on the younger male's face hurt, but he didn't care. He was too busy staring into James' eyes. He may have been swimming in Da Nile, but he was definitely drowning in those hazel orbs.


	14. Wind

_**A/N:**__ Rated K+._

* * *

The wind was howling, whipping against the sides of the tent, blowing them in and out. It wouldn't be so bad, James thought, if it wasn't so fucking cold. But as it was, he was huddled underneath his sleeping bag, shivering in his sweatpants and hoodie.

He hated camping, always had. He was too high maintenance for it, hating the havoc it wreaked on his hair, hating the lack of showering, hating the hard ground and the less than comfortable sleeping bag. A sleeping bag that wasn't keeping the cold out. He much preferred his own bed in his own house, having heating and air conditioning and walls that blocked out the noisy wind.

But Kendall loved it. He loved the outdoors, loved having to catch his own food and cook over an open fire. So James sucked it up and went camping, solely to make his boyfriend happy. And the blond was pleased, as well as surprised, and tried to make sure the brunet enjoyed himself so he'd want to do it again. And, yeah, James could admit the day had been a great one, the two hiking through the woods, messing with each other as they worked as a team to set up the tent, Kendall teaching the elder boy how to fish and start a fire.

But now the day was over, night having fallen, and bringing along with it a hellacious windstorm and freezing temperatures, causing James to remember why he hated camping in the first place. He sniffed loudly, teeth chattering together as he pulled his beanie further down over his ears. He didn't even wanna think about how bad his shaggy hair looked under this stupid wool cap.

Kendall heard the sniffing and the shivering and the chattering, and unzipped his sleeping bag, telling James to do the same. The brunet just looked at the blond with an eyebrow raised, convinced he'd lost his mind somewhere out in the woods. How was unzipping supposed to help anything? Wouldn't that just make him colder?

Deciding to just trust the other boy, he did as instructed, watching as Kendall laid his sleeping bag out flat, taking over most of the tent. James' one now open, the blond grabbed it and pulled it over his, zipping them together. The brunet didn't need to be told to get in; he did it pretty much immediately, the blond joining him.

They laid side by side, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled, heads on the same pillow as they breathed the same air. James could feel himself warming up, regaining the feeling in numbed out fingers and toes. A satisfied sigh left him as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, holding him tighter. Maybe he could grow to love camping after all.


	15. Order

_**A/N:**__ Rated M for references to sex._

* * *

Everyone had a role in Big Time Rush and everyone knew exactly what their roles were. And they were each damn good at it. Logan was the smart one, Carlos the fun one, James the pretty one, and Kendall, the leader. It was a role he relished, one he enjoyed. Giving out orders was something he excelled at, whether it was on the ice as captain of their hockey team, or within their singing group.

But there was one place where he wasn't the leader, where he was the one following orders rather than giving them out. The bedroom.

It was a kink he had, one he'd pretty much always known about. He used to jack off to fantasies of being tied up, being completely helpless as someone else took control of the situation. In the real world, he was the leader, the captain, the one in charge. In the bedroom, he was a submissive.

Which worked for James, his boyfriend. He loved having control. He loved seeing the male who was usually bossing him around doing whatever the brunet told him to do. Yeah, they were both bossed around by Gustavo, both constantly yelled at to do this, stop doing that, stop talking and do as he says, but Kendall always talked back, always argued, always rebelled. With James, he didn't. He did exactly what he was told the moment he was told to do it.

It was a game between the two of them, each seeing how far Kendall could be pushed before he broke, before he finally said "stop, enough", before James had decided he was going too far. It was a test for both of them, testing both their limits, testing their trust in each other.

But when it was over, when the climaxes had washed away and their breathing had returned to normal, that's when they became equals. It was no longer Kendall the Leader or James the Dominant. It was just plain old Kendall and James, two men in love. And neither had to be ordered to start the post-sex cuddle session.


	16. Thanks

_**A/N:**__ This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but we had no internet (again). But we just switched companies, so we should be good there now. I'll post today's drabble immediately after this one. Rated T for mild language._

* * *

Thanksgiving was never a big deal to James. For others, it was a time to gather with your family, have a huge meal, and give thanks for all you have. And while James wasn't ungrateful for his life—which was a pretty damn sweet one—his family wasn't exactly one for celebrating the holiday. His mom was always working during it, trying to get everything finalized for Christmas sales and Black Friday bullshit that would be happening the next day. His dad usually went on holiday with his wife who James was pretty sure had just graduated from college. If she even went.

So every third Thursday in November was just like every other day of the year, another day in which he was left alone in his mom's huge house to feed and fend for himself.

Except for this year.

This year he was going to have an actual Thanksgiving meal with an actual family. Granted it wasn't his own family, but it was close enough. The Knights had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember, and now that he and Kendall were an official couple, Mama Knight had insisted that James join them for the huge meal. She said it wouldn't be anything all that special, since they didn't have any other family of their own, so it would just be the four of them. But to James, it was everything.

He insisted on bringing something, Mama Knight stating that he didn't need to, he was a guest. But he argued until she told him to just pick up a pumpkin pie, telling the exact place where to get one, revealing that it was her secret recipe for it.

She answered the door that Thursday afternoon, huge smile on her face as she enveloped him in a warm hug, stating she was glad he made it. He thanked her once again for inviting him, saying how good it was to be able to spend the day with people who actually acted like a family.

Mama Knight pulled back, hands still on his upper arms, brown eyes serious as she met his hazel ones. "Sweetie, you've always been a part of this family. Don't ever think differently."

A huge smile washed over his face as he realized that for the first time in a long time, he had something non-materialistic to give thanks for that year.


	17. Look

_**A/N:**__ Rated K+_

* * *

James was used to being stared at. Came with the territory when one was as attractive as he was. Over the years, he'd become accustom to the double takes, the subtle gazes over the tops of books or magazines or out the corner of eyes, the flat out stares from those with no shame or no clue they were doing that. And it wasn't just females, it was males, too, all looking with the same mix of awe, disbelief, and unabashed lust.

But when Kendall started gazing, it was completely different. Mostly because James had no idea what those looks meant. He'd catch the blond staring, but as soon as he turned to him, the younger male would have turned away, pretending as if nothing had happened. If James asked him about it, Kendall would deny it all.

But the looks continued, getting longer and longer, a strange mix of emotions in those green eyes, a mix James couldn't figure out. And it was driving him mad, made him crazy not knowing what was going on in the blond's mind.

Not that James minded. That was the strangest part of it all. At first, he was confused, not knowing what was going on, why Kendall was looking at him like that. But after a while, he not only grew used to it, but he found himself craving it. He enjoyed the stares, enjoyed the looks, enjoyed the faint blush that crept up over the younger male's face when he was caught. James became even more vain, put even more effort into his appearance and knew it was for Kendall. Because as much as he loved having all those eyes on him, he much preferred Kendall's green orbs burning into him. And if he were completely honest with himself, he knew it was because he was hoping that those looks would come with a confession as to why he was doing it.

And if he were still being honest with himself, James knew he liked staring back at Kendall, too.


	18. Summer

_**A/N:**__ Song credit, "Seasons" by Good Charlotte (don't sue!). Rated K+._

* * *

"_Summer air reminds me of, all the seasons of your love, and what it was like, when we were together-_-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" James interrupted Kendall's singing as the couple laid side by side on the perfectly manicured lawn. Because Brooke Diamond demanded that everything be perfect and orderly at all times, which Kendall joked was the reasoning behind James dating the forever messing blond, a form of rebellion. The brunet would just roll his eyes, smirking, then list the real reasons.

"What's wrong with my singing?" Kendall questioned, turning his head to the left to look at his boyfriend. The brunet had his eyes closed, face turned up to the mid-summer sun as he worked on his ever present tan, and the blond felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He couldn't help it. The sun was playing perfectly off his skin, highlighting perfect cheekbones and a cute nose. Highlights were created in his chestnut hair, the silky strands practically begging to be touched. And his bare arm was warm were it lay against Kendall's pale one, although whether that was the sun or just the heat that always passed between the two of them when they were pressed skin to skin, the blond wasn't sure.

"Nothing," James answered. "I just don't like what you said."

The younger male's full brows furrowed, confused as to what the hell could be wrong with a li'l old school Good Charlotte. "What's wrong with what I said?"

"'What it was like _when_ we were together?'" he repeated the lyrics, turning his head to meet the other male's eyes. "Makes it sound like we aren't together anymore."

"It's just a song, James."

"I know. I just-" He paused, seeming unable to figure out exactly what he wanted to say as he smeared a hand over his face. Without warning, he dropped his hand and rolled on top of the other male, smirking as he braced himself on his forearms as they rested on the grass on either side of Kendall's head. "We're gonna be together through this season and all the seasons after that for the rest of forever."

A huge smile formed on the blond's face, dimples forming in his cheeks. "Sounds good to me."

"Sounds perfect to me." He leaned down, connecting their lips, and the younger male had to agree. It definitely sounded perfect.


	19. Transformation

_**A/N:**__ Rated K+._

* * *

Change was bound to happen. Kendall Knight knew this more than anyone. He knew it when his mom told him he was gonna be a big brother. He knew it when his dad left. He knew it when he started school, met his best friends, and when they were forced to awkwardly endure sex ed class and learn about this super scary thing called "puberty".

Some things he knew to expect, had heard about it in that class. He knew he was gonna get taller, his voice was gonna get all crackly and weird, his dreams different and causing him to wake up with wet boxers, random embarrassing moments in class where he had to walk around with his books over his crotch. And he knew those same things would be happening to his three best friends, saw them all get taller, heard their own voices changing. But what he hadn't been expecting was how that same transformation would affect James, how it would change the brunet, and, inadvertently, end up changing Kendall.

It was as though puberty had shone on James, took it easy on him. He easily transitioned from boy to man almost seamlessly, his voice becoming like velvet, his body shooting up and filling out, everything becoming better, more good looking. And while Kendall was stuck dealing with the awkwardness, having to relearn how to skate and play hockey with long limbs he wasn't used to, James seemed to just excel at everything even more.

Kendall should've been mad, should've resented the other male, but he couldn't. Because while he was watching the other boy transform into a man, he was also watching himself gain feelings that went beyond friendship. And that was probably the scariest part of the whole thing.


	20. Tremble

_**A/N:**__ Another personal favorite of mine. Enjoy! Rated M for references to sex and language._

* * *

There were several moments during love making that James would consider his favorite. There was the obvious orgasm, the climax, that moment of pure bliss where you feel nothing but pleasure rushing through your entire body. And of course, his boyfriend's climax, knowing that the other male was feeling that same rush and knowing that he had brought it on.

Foreplay was amazing, too, getting his boyfriend worked up, turning him into a moaning, writhing mess. He'd explore the younger male's body as though it was his first time, mapping out all his favorite areas. The collarbone, the lines of his abs, the V on his torso, and, of course, his perfect cock. James loved giving blow jobs as much as he liked getting them, hearing his boyfriend beg, plead, nearly demand more.

There were the sounds he loved, the moans, the pants, the groans, the nonsensical words and swears that left the younger male's lips. There was the slap of skin on skin, the slick sounding slide of his lubed up cock going inside the other male's well prepped hole. The bed creaked beneath them with their movements, both of them stating they needed a new one, or at least a new mattress, then completely forgetting about it until the next time.

All those things were great, but his absolute favorite part was the aftermath. He loved feeling the slightly smaller male tremble beneath him as he came down, loved how he would cling to him, limbs wrapped around his larger frame. He loved seeing the blissed out look on his face, in his green eyes. He loved the satisfied sigh he'd let out, the slowing of his breathing, his heart. He loved cleaning the both of them off, his boyfriend too tired and worn out to do it himself. And most of all, he loved the post-sex cuddling. He loved laying on his back, the younger male's head on his chest and arm slung over his torso as their legs tangled below the sheets, his own muscular arms around the blond.

And there was no denying how much he really fucking enjoyed hearing the sleepy whispers of Kendall telling James he loved him.


	21. Sunset

**_A/N: _**_Rated K+._

* * *

Kendall stood by his bedroom window, arms folded over his chest, staring out at the world. It would be his last Minnesota sunset, he and his four best friends—along with his mom and sister—were all headed to LA to become a boy band and hopefully become famous. It was what James had always wanted, and despite his own dreams of becoming a center in the NHL, Kendall wanted nothing more than to make the other male happy.

But as he watched the big orange orb sink in the darkening sky, he saw more than just another sunset, more than just his last one in that house through that window. It was like the ending of a chapter, the Minnesota chapter of his life, and he couldn't help but worry about what else would be coming to a close. LA was gonna change their lives forever, he knew that much. He just didn't know what parts.

A pair of long arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder, the smell of 'Cuda manspray filling his nose. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned back against his boyfriend's muscular frame, his arms drifting down to lay on top of the other male's. This was the part he was worried about. He knew what LA held, what temptations lay there. And James was definitely gorgeous. He was bound to be hit on by countless men and women and while the blond didn't think the brunet would cheat on him, he was worried that the elder male would leave him for someone better, someone more attractive.

When he voiced these concerns out loud, James just scoffed, ruffling the younger male's dirty blond locks. "Idiot," he said lovingly. "Never gonna happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have one thing that none of those LA people do."

"What's that?"

James turned the other male around in his arms, hands resting on his lower back as Kendall's went to the slightly taller male's shoulders. Eyes locked, his tone was serious as he said the next two words. "My heart."

Their lips connected, the kiss soft, sweet, and full of love. And Kendall knew in that moment that while one chapter was coming to a close, James would always be a part of his own personal storyline.


	22. Mad

_**A/N:**__ Remember, they can't all be happy. Please don't hate me... Rated T for slight language._

* * *

Kendall didn't get mad all that often. He was the cool, calm, collected leader of Big Time Rush, the one who kept an even keel, the center of easiness in their chaotic world. It usually took a hell of a whole lot in order to actually anger him and piss him off. And, unfortunately for everyone around him, when he did actually get mad, he tended to say shit he didn't mean. Shit like "you're a fucking idiot" or "of course you don't get it. It would require you to think of someone other than yourself" or "I seriously don't know why I'm with you, considering you're nothing more than a vapid, shallow, waste of space!"

And now, he was sitting on the orange couch in the living room he shared with his bandmates, mom, and sister, listening to the various sounds of bags being packed and things being moved as Logan and James switched rooms. Because of Kendall. Because he said some shit he hadn't meant and had broken his boyfriend's heart to the point where the brunet not only didn't want to be with the blond in a relationship, but didn't even wanna share the same room. Because Kendall had gotten mad.

Now, all Kendall could do was sit there on that couch and turn the anger he had taken out on the wrong person towards himself for hurting the male he loved and ruining his own perfect life. He seriously hated being mad.


	23. Thousand

_**A/N:**__ Another personal fave, cause it's just so damn cute! Rated K+._

* * *

James was on a mission, one that was more than likely gonna take the rest of his life. Not that he minded really, because it was something he loved doing and if he had the chance to do it the rest of his life, it was because Kendall was a part of it.

See, Kendall had this weird idea that he wasn't worthy of James' love. Whether it was some sort of inferiority complex or issues stemming from his dad leaving his family, the brunet hadn't a clue. But the elder male set out to prove to his boyfriend that he wasn't just worthy of love, but deserving of the most pure, most amazing love out there.

So he started leaving Kendall a note everyday telling the blond one thing he loved about him. Whether it was the way he could raise one eyebrow or the fact that his eyebrows were so full and bushy, didn't matter. He detailed body parts he loved, moments he loved, small facets of the younger male's personality that had James' heart fluttering and his stomach flipping.

And now, nearly three years later, he was on number one thousand. Kendall had kept every single one in a box that was on the top shelf of their shared closet, a closet that James took over with all his clothes and Kendall didn't complain about once—number eight-hundred-sixty-four of the things the brunet loved about him—and now James was putting them to good use. He rewrote them all on sticky Post-It notes, creating a trail from the front door of their apartment to their bedroom. All 999 things that he loved about his boyfriend.

Number One Thousand was on a large card in the center of their bed with letters cut out of construction paper and glued on, something that had taken James hours. But it was worth it, especially when the elder saw the look on the younger's face, saw the tears form in his eyes as his hand flew up to his mouth.

"_Number One Thousand: The fact that you'll be my husband._"

The ring was right below it.

Kendall saying yes became thing he loved number one thousand and one.


	24. Outside

**_A/N: _**_Rated T._

* * *

"Take it outside" was Mama Knight's go-to yell when the boys got too loud, too obnoxious, too riled up, or, in this case, were fighting too much.

Kendall and James used to get along, used to be closer than close, but a few months after moving to LA, things had changed. Well, _James_ had changed. He started acting like a dick towards Kendall, taking pranks too far—even on days that weren't Pranking Day—his "jokes" seeming more like insults from a bully, and Kendall was growing sick of it.

So after yet another dig at Kendall's new haircut and how he looked like he'd gotten in a fight with a blind, retarded weed-whacker, the blond had decided it was enough. The two had gotten into a massive yelling match, heated insults exchanged, angry words filling apartment 2J. Until Mama Knight had stepped in with her usual "Enough! Take it outside!"

The two teenagers had done just that, glaring as they stepped out into the hallway. But as soon as the door was shut, as soon as James had turned to Kendall, he didn't yell, he didn't insult, he didn't do anything the blond was expecting him to. Instead, he grabbed the younger male's face and planted a hard kiss on his lips.

Kendall just stood there, frozen in shock, the other male's lips on his. It had come outta nowhere, especially shocking considering the fact that James had been acting like he hated the blond. But there he was, kissing him in a way that made the younger male weak in the knees and dizzy in the head.

But as soon as it started, it ended. James didn't say a word, didn't give an explanation. He just stood there staring into the blond's eyes for a long moment, his own hazel eyes dark with a myriad of emotions. Then, he just turned and left, heading towards the elevators, acting as if nothing happened.

Kendall watched him walk away, suddenly realizing why James had been acting the way he was. He didn't hate Kendall; he was in love with him. And Kendall loved him, too.


	25. Winter

_**A/N: **__The irony of posting "Winter" after those tweets about the bee. THAT FUCKING BEE THOUGH OMFG AND JAMES KILLED IT AFTER IT WENT UP KENDALL'S PANTS I JUST CAN'T OKAY I CAN'T!_

_*ahem* Rated K+_

* * *

James loved winter. He couldn't place his finger on one thing that made him love it because he knew it was a combination. There was the obvious, it being the season when Christmas happened, that one day a year his parents were civil with each other and his mom actually took time off work. There were the scents that filled the air, the pine of Christmas trees, gingerbread cookies, hot cocoa, and warm fires. There was the snow, which was always fun to play in, whether it was hockey, making snowmen, sledding, or snowball fights.

But his favorite part was always at the end of the day, after the snowmen and snowballs and sledding and hockey, when he joined his boyfriend at the Knight household, Mama Knight already having huge mugs of hot cocoa ready for the two of them and Kendall's little sister Katie. Katie would go off and do her own thing, usually sitting at the dining table with a plate of cookies, while Kendall and James would head to the living room, sitting on the couch and watching the fire roar. The couple would cuddle, warming each other up more than the drink and the flames combined, enjoying the silence and each other's company. And while cuddling during the other seasons was pretty damn awesome, too, there was something about doing it during the winter that made it so much better.

Maybe that was why he loved the season so much, because the season of joy, snow, and evenings by the fire brought him closer to Kendall.


	26. Diamond

_**A/N:**__ Okay I just really love the last line. Rated K+._

* * *

Kendall had decided that James had the most perfectly fitting last name ever. Okay, so it could be argued that his own surname of "Knight" was fitting due to his penchant for rescuing others when they were in trouble, but nothing was more accurate than James Diamond.

For starters, it was the same last name as the solo legend Neil Diamond, something which James aspired to be, but it was more than that. James sparkled, James shone, with that dazzling smile and those bright hazel eyes. He caught people's attention with how he looked, needing not to do anything more than just showing up in order to have heads turn towards him. Plus, there was the rarity of James, how special he truly was, how one of a kind. Kendall liked to think he was cut especially for him, the perfect clarity and carat and all those other c-words that were supposed to matter when it came to diamonds. But to the blond, James wasn't just another gem. He was better than the Hope Diamond itself.

Which was why, as Kendall looked at the engagement band encircling his left ring finger, he wanted to take James' last name, the brunet wanting to take Kendall's as well. They both had to admit "Diamond-Knight" had a pretty nice ring to it.


	27. Letters

_**A/N:**__ Rated K+ for extreme cheesiness._

* * *

Minneapolis-St Paul International Airport was bustling with activity, as it usually was, but Kendall paid it no attention. Sitting in the arrivals, he couldn't focus, couldn't keep himself still. His feet were tapping out an impatient rhythm as he waited for a flight from LAX to land and bring him back his boyfriend.

James had left a year ago to try and make it big, try to become a star, something that had been hard as hell on both males. Mrs. Diamond had cut off James' cell, so they couldn't call or text. But the brunet had written, a letter every week, telling exactly what was going on in his life, how he was still trying to get his big break, how much he loved and missed the blond. The only problem was that James was living out the back of his car, so Kendall could never write back.

The blond looked down at his hands, seeing a bundle of fifty-two letters. He had written out his replies, just never able to mail them, never able to have the other male read them. But that was about to change. Any minute now, James' plane was gonna land and Kendall would be able to show him through his writing how much the brunet was loved and missed.

The PA announced the arrival of James' flight, Kendall immediately shooting up onto his feet. As much as he was looking forward to the brunet reading his words, he was more excited to actually hold the other male in his arms.


	28. Promise

**_A/N:_**_ we're nearing the end :( Rated K+ for being short yet sweet._

* * *

Promises were made to be broken, that's what James learned growing up. His parents had promised to love, honor, and obey 'til death do they part. His dad had promised to take him away from his monster of a mom. His mom had promised to cut back at work and spend more time with her son. His step-mom had promised that everything was gonna be better and that they'd have the perfect family after she married his dad.

They all lied. They all broke their promises.

But when he laid in bed with Kendall, feeling the slightly smaller boy's weight on him, tasting his breath in his mouth, smelling his familiar scent of mint, pine, and Old Spice, it was different. When Kendall promised that he would love James forever and that nothing would ever change that, the brunet believed him, and made the same vow back.


	29. Simple

**_A/N: _**_THE END IS NIGH! Joking. Kinda...the end of this challenge thing is nigh though so...yeah... *ahem* Rated K+ for more cheesiness._

* * *

James had a reputation of being high maintenance, hard to please, a guy that needed a lot in order to be happy. And he supposed he had brought that upon himself. After all, it was no secret that he spent a good hour in the bathroom getting ready in the morning, that he had a collection of hair care products that would rival any high end salon, that he spent yet another hour picking out the right outfit, the right shoes, the right accessories. And none of it was cheap. He refused to buy anything that wasn't designer or the latest whatever, that didn't have the 'Cuda logo on it.

But in all honesty, he was pretty easy to please. He loved the simple things in life. He loved lazing around the apartment in sweats, doing nothing but watching TV and eating junk food. He loved late mornings sleeping in, only getting outta bed because he needed to pee. He loved laying by the Palm Woods pool, hanging out in the lobby, walking along the beach. Mostly because all these activities happened with his boyfriend Kendall. It didn't matter how simple or mundane or everyday these things were, as long as James was with the blond, he felt it was time well spent.


	30. Future

_**A/N: **__Final drabble :( It's been fun though. Thanks to everyone for reading, and extra big thank you to everyone who reviewed :D Love you, guys! I'm sure I'll be writing more drabbles and/or oneshots in the future. In the meantime, if you haven't already, check out my full-length fics and other oneshots on my page, show them some love, too ;)_

_So I leave you guys with another one of my favorites, one that made my bestie yell at me (in a good way, of course). Rated K+ for adorable fluffiness. Hope you enjoyed all the drabbles and my writing nonsense :D_

* * *

James had his future planned out for as long as he could remember. He was gonna become a rich and famous pop star, have five houses, several expensive sports cars, a yacht, and marry whatever hot female celeb chick was selling sex from the poster on his bedroom wall. He was gonna be a god on stage, girls going crazy, chanting his name like a religious prayer. The only thing he hadn't been counting on when daydreaming of how his life would play out, was Kendall.

Sure, he always counted on the blond male to be by his side, but as his best friend. He didn't think he'd end up in a boy band with him, didn't think he'd fall in love with him, didn't think he'd come to depend on the younger male as much as he depended on air to breathe, water to drink, food to eat, and everything else that kept him alive. Hell, he figured he could do without those other three, as long as he had Kendall, because a future without the younger male wasn't one James wanted to live to see. He loved the blond more than himself, more than those dreams of cars, houses, yachts, and worshiping fangirls. He loved Kendall so much it scared him, but not as bad as the thought of living without him. He'd never needed anyone as bad as he needed the other male, never fully understood all those cliches about soul mates and other halves and "The One". But now he did. And he knew Kendall was all those things and more.

And as James stood at the alter in his tux, saying those very words and watching those green eyes fill with tears, he knew Kendall felt the same way. They may have been in the present, but the future was a gift he couldn't wait to unwrap with the other male by his side.


End file.
